


Cover Art - Identity is Your Most Valuable Possession

by debwalsh



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Stucky Big Bang 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-17 15:44:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11854686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/debwalsh/pseuds/debwalsh
Summary: Here's my art for the SBB2017 storyIdentity is Your Most Valuable Possessionby the wonderful AssemblingBrokenMemories.  Go.  Read.  Enjoy!





	Cover Art - Identity is Your Most Valuable Possession

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Identity Is Your Most Valuable Possession](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11863758) by [assemblingbrokenmemories](https://archiveofourown.org/users/assemblingbrokenmemories/pseuds/assemblingbrokenmemories), [debwalsh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/debwalsh/pseuds/debwalsh). 



[](http://imgur.com/9AMjuoh.jpg)

Click the art for a larger version! My "splash page" art for AssemblingBrokenMemories's amazing Stucky Big Bang 2017 story [Identity is Your Most Valuable Possession](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11863758)

For more, come follow me on Tumblr at <http://debwalsh.tumblr.com/>!


End file.
